


By Your Side

by patton_pending



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [24]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Thomas invites his boyfriend Emile over to celebrate Christmas with him. He also has a little question to ask him.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Thomas Sanders
Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558666
Kudos: 17





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Christmas Eve!! One day left till international capitalism day!! :) hope y’all are having a good holiday, and if you don’t celebrate any holidays, I hope today is good anyway!! 🖤🖤🖤
> 
> Warnings: a load of fluff, one food mention, but other than that not much to warn about!! Lemme know if I missed anything though!!

Thomas had been invited by his family to spend Christmas with them, as was tradition. However, his boyfriend Emile didn't have any plans with his own family, and without Thomas would be spending Christmas alone. As much as Thomas loved his family, he couldn't let Emile have a blue Christmas.

He popped by his parents' house a couple days early to make up for his absence on Christmas Day, spending the day with them. Since he wouldn't be there on Christmas, they let him open his presents early, and he loved them all. They had even gotten a present for Emile, which warmed Thomas's heart. All in all, it was a good day.

Once he returned to his house later that evening, he texted Emile and asked if he'd be able to come over the next day, which he was. He then asked if Emile would be able to stay overnight throughout Christmas, to which he enthusiastically said yes.

Thomas went to sleep that night with a smile on his face.

~

Thomas sprung from the couch like a man possessed when he heard a knock on his door the next day. He ran and opened the door, grinning from ear to ear when he saw Emile standing there with a bag slung over his shoulder, wearing his blue Spongebob themed holiday jumper and a smile of his own.

"Hey, Em!" Thomas greeted before pulling him in for a quick kiss. "Merry Christmas Eve!"

"Merry Christmas Eve, honey!" Emile declared as he walked inside, Thomas shutting the door behind him. Emile wrapped his arms around Thomas's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. "It's always so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Em," Thomas murmured into Emile's ear as he returned the hug. Emile's hugs were always the warmest.

They went to Thomas's couch to watch Christmas movies — mainly animated movies, of course. It was such a simple thing, yet Thomas wouldn't trade it for anything.

They cuddled together while watching the _Tom & Jerry_ movie _A Nutcracker Tale_. Thomas rested his head on Emile's shoulder, Emile's arm around his waist and holding him close. A bucket of popcorn sat on Emile's lap, which they occasionally fed each other pieces of. 

"Hey, Emmy?"

"Yeah, sweetie?" Emile smiled down at him.

"I... I wanna ask you something, but it's a little out there."

"You can ask me anything, dear."

Thomas took a deep breath. He got up the nerve and finally came out with it. 

"I want us to move in together." There was a lengthy pause after that, causing him to internally panic. "I mean... I guess I didn't _ask_ that, exactly, it wasn't a question- um, so do you wanna—"

"Absolutely," Emile cut him off before he could go on a tangent. Thomas sat up to look him in the eye, met with a bright smile.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do! You mean everything to me and I wanna wake up by your side every morning."

Thomas smiled widely as he gave Emile a soft kiss. He wasn't sure how he had expected that to go but it certainly went well. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have someone like Emile to call his own.

"I love you," he said, Emile caressing his cheek and giving the tip of his nose a light peck.

"I love you too."

Over the course of the day, they went from watching movies to playing video games to ordering pizza and binge watching some _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. It wasn't a spectacular, over-the-top, extremely extravagant day, but it was more than enough for the two of them.

"So," Emile began, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. "You ready for bed, babe?" he asked, sleepily wrapping his arms around Thomas's neck, who quietly laughed.

"Yeah, it is getting pretty late, huh?" he noted, letting out a yawn himself.

"Carry me," Emile mumbled, Thomas scoffing amusedly.

"Em, I am physically incapable of carrying you and you know it. You're _taller_ than me!"

"Mm, that is _so_ not mathematical," Emile complained, though he still smiled softly as Thomas chuckled.

They both dragged themselves to Thomas's bedroom — or, more accurately, their bedroom. They flopped down onto the bed, Emile taking off his glasses and setting them on the nightstand. They both decided that changing into pyjamas was just not worth it. They snuggled under the covers, Thomas holding Emile close and running his fingers through his faded pink hair. Emile yawned into his chest, humming contentedly. 

"G'night, Thomathy," he mumbled, his voice muffled though still barely audible.

"G'night, Em 'n' Em," Thomas replied softly before falling asleep.


End file.
